rebornfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gyouza Gyuudon Setto no Uta
Esta es un a de las canciones cantadas por Lambo e I-Pin. Esta es una de las cansiones que incluye el single Gyouza Gyudon Setto No Uta junto con Lambo Sanno Yabou y Ramen Nobichau no Uta y sus versiones en karaoko. letras Romaji ushiushi mogumogu gyouza gyuudon gyogyo pakupaku gyouza gyuudon isshoni morimori gyouza gyuudon itsudemo nakayoshi sa gyouza gyuudon! gyouza gyuudon! gyouza gyuudon setto! (hei! omachi!) gyouzawa hazukashi kari ya itsumo kuchi wotojichi ya uno demo onaka no nakani himitsu kaibbai oishii himitsu dayo zenzen taifu no chigau gyouzani deatte kenka kaitsunomaniyara isshoni waratte bakarida ushiushi mogumogu gyouza gyuudon gyogyo pakupaku gyouza gyuudon isshoni morimori gyouza gyuudon itsudemo nakayoshi sa gyouza gyuudon! gyouza gyuudon! gyouza gyuudon setto! (hei! omachi!) gyuudonwa yancha daisuki chobbiri ni ku ni ku shiindayo demoizatoiu toki ha don tokamaete kakkoii ajidasu yo zenzen taibu no chigau gyuudon ni deatte kenka kaitsunomaniyara isshoniinaitotsumannai ushiushi mogumogu gyouza gyuudon gyogyo pakupaku gyouza gyuudon isshoni morimori gyouza gyuudon itsudemo nakayoshi sa ushiushi mogumogu gyouza gyuudon gyogyo pakupaku gyouza gyuudon isshoni morimori gyouza gyuudon itsudemo nakayoshi sa itsuka hanare bananinattemo futari no nakayoshi setto wa dokokade oishiku habbini natteru hazusa ushiushi mogumogu gyouza gyuudon gyogyo pakupaku gyouza gyuudon isshoni morimori gyouza gyuudon itsudemo itsudemo ushiushi mogumogu gyouza gyuudon gyogyo pakupaku gyouza gyuudon isshoni morimori gyouza gyuudon itsudemo nakayoshi sa gyouza gyuudon! gyouza gyuudon! gyouza gyuudon setto! (hei! omachi!) Kanji y letra en ingles {ambos}USHIUSHI MOGUMOGU gyouza gyuudon {二人}ウシウシ　モグモグ　ぎょうざ牛丼 {ambos}Cow cow chewing chewing gyouza gyuudon GYOOGYOO PAKUPAKU gyouza gyuudon ギョーギョー　パクパク　ぎょうざ牛丼 Gyo gyo* flapping flapping gyouza gyuudon Issho ni MORIMORI gyouza gyuudon いっしょに　モリモリ　ぎょうざ牛丼 Together swelling swelling gyouza gyuudon Itsudemo nakayoshi sa- いつでも仲良しさー　 Always close friends- {Lambo}Gyouza gyuudon! {I-Pin}gyouza gyuudon! {ランボ}ぎょうざ牛丼!　{イーピン}ぎょうざ牛丼! Gyouza gyuudon SETTO! {Reborn}Omachi! {二人}ぎょうざ牛丼セーット!　{リボーン}［へぃ!おまち!］ {ambos}Gyouza gyuudon set! {Reborn}Both of you! {Lambo}Gyouza wa hazukashi ga riya {ランボ}ぎょうざは恥ずかしがり屋 {Lambo}Gyouza has an embarrasing fate Itsumo kuchi wo tojichau no いつも口をとじちャうの Everytime, it's shut by mouth Demo onaka no naka ni wa himitsu ga ippai でもお腹の中には秘密がいっばい But inside her stomatch there is many secrets Oishii himitsu da yo- おいしい秘密だよー Tasty secrets- Zenzen TAIPU no chigau gyouza ni deatte 全然タイブの違う　ぎょうざに出会って Totally different type, to meet with gyouza KENKA ga itsu no maniyara ケンカがいつのまにやら After fighting, before we know it Issho ni waratte bakarida- いっしょに笑ってばかりだー We laugh together like idiots- {Futari}USHIUSHI MOGUMOGU gyouza gyuudon {二人}ウシウシ　モグモグ　ぎょうざ牛丼 {ambos}Cow cow chewing chewing gyouza gyuudon GYOOGYOO PAKUPAKU gyouza gyuudon ギョーギョー　パクパク　ぎょうざ牛丼 Gyo gyo flapping flapping gyouza gyuudon Issho ni MORIMORI gyouza gyuudon いっしょに　モリモリ　ぎょうざ牛丼 Together swelling swelling gyouza gyuudon Itsudemo nakayoshi sa- いつでも仲良しさー　 Always close friends- {I-Pin}Gyouza gyuudon! {Lambo}gyouza gyuudon! {イーピン}ぎょうざ牛丼!　{ランボ}ぎょうざ牛丼! {Futari]Gyouza gyuudon SETTO! {Reborn}Omachi! {二人}ぎょうざ牛丼セーット!　{リボーン}［へぃ!おまち!］ {ambos}Gyouza gyuudon set! {Reborn}Both of you! {I-Pin}Gyuudon wa yancha daisuki {イーピン}牛丼はやんちゃ大好き {I-Pin}Gyuudon is very naughty Choppiri NIKUNIKU shiindayo ちょっぴりニクニクしいんだよ A little bit hateful thinking Demo izatoiu toki wa DOON tokamaete でもいざという時はドーンとかまえて But at sometime he can be do-n KAKKOII aji dasuyo カッコイイ味出すよ And release a cool flavor {Lambo}Makaseroyo {ランボ}任せろよ {Lambo}Leave it to me {I-Pin}Zenzen TAIPU no chigau gyuudon ni deatte {イーピン}全然タイブの違う　牛丼に出会って {I-Pin}Totally different type, to meet with gyuudon KENKA ga itsu no maniyara ケンカがいつのまにやら After fighting, before we know it Issho ni inai to tsumannai いっしょにいないとつまんない It's already boring when we're not together {Lambo}OREcchi mo {ランボ}オレっちも {Lambo}Me too {Futari}USHIUSHI MOGUMOGU gyouza gyuudon {二人}ウシウシ　モグモグ　ぎょうざ牛丼 {juntos}Cow cow chewing chewing gyouza gyuudon GYOOGYOO PAKUPAKU gyouza gyuudon ギョーギョー　パクパク　ぎょうざ牛丼 Gyo gyo flapping flapping gyouza gyuudon Issho ni MORIMORI gyouza gyuudon いっしょに　モリモリ　ぎょうざ牛丼 Together swelling swelling gyouza gyuudon Itsudemo nakayoshi sa- いつでも仲良しさー　 Always close friends- {I-Pin}Wa {イーピン}わ {Lambo}Wa jyanaiyo I-Pin zenzen utattenaijyan {ランボ}わじゃないよ　イーピン全然歌ってないじゃん {Lambo}It's not 'wa', I-Pin didn't sing at all {I-Pin}A utatteru yo {イーピン}あ　歌ってるよ {I-Pin}A, I do sing {Lambo}Doko ga? {ランボ}どごが？ {Lambo}Where? {I-Pin}Uttateru no I-Pin mo {イーピン}歌ってつの　イーピンも {I-Pin}I-Pin also sings {Lambo}Doko? Majime ni utatteba iinjyanai {ランボ}どこ？　真面目に歌ってばいいんじゃない {Lambo}Where? It's better if you sing seriously {I-Pin}I-Pin dekiru I-Pin yareru I-Pin sakeru {イーピン}イーピン出来る　イーピン遣れる　イーピン叫る {I-Pin}I-Pin can do it, I-Pin will do it, I-Pin will shout {Lambo}Yatte yatte miro {ランボ}遣って　遣ってみろ {Lambo}Do it, then do it {Futari}USHIUSHI MOGUMOGU gyouza gyuudon {二人}ウシウシ　モグモグ　ぎょうざ牛丼 {juntos}Cow cow chewing chewing gyouza gyuudon GYOOGYOO PAKUPAKU gyouza gyuudon ギョーギョー　パクパク　ぎょうざ牛丼 Gyo gyo flapping flapping gyouza gyuudon Issho ni MORIMORI gyouza gyuudon いっしょに　モリモリ　ぎょうざ牛丼 Together swelling swelling gyouza gyuudon Itsudemo nakayoshi sa- いつでも仲良しさー　 Always close friends- Itsuka hanare banareni natte mo いつか離ればなれになっても Even if one day we'll be separated Futari no nakayoshi SETTO wa 2人の仲良しセットは Our friendship set will Doko ka de oishiku HAPPII ni natteru hazusa どこかでおいしくハッピーになってるはずさ Be happy and tasty wherever and ever USHIUSHI MOGUMOGU gyouza gyuudon ウシウシ　モグモグ　ぎょうざ牛丼 Cow cow chewing chewing gyouza gyuudon GYOOGYOO PAKUPAKU gyouza gyuudon ギョーギョー　パクパク　ぎょうざ牛丼 Gyo gyo flapping flapping gyouza gyuudon Issho ni MORIMORI gyouza gyuudon いっしょに　モリモリ　ぎょうざ牛丼 Together swelling swelling gyouza gyuudon {I-Pin}Itsudemo {Lambo}itsudemo {イーピン}いつでも　{ランボ}いつでも　 {I-Pin}Always {Lambo}Always {Futuro}USHIUSHI MOGUMOGU gyouza gyuudon {二人}ウシウシ　モグモグ　ぎょうざ牛丼 {ambos}Cow cow chewing chewing gyouza gyuudon GYOOGYOO PAKUPAKU gyouza gyuudon ギョーギョー　パクパク　ぎょうざ牛丼 Gyo gyo flapping flapping gyouza gyuudon Issho ni MORIMORI gyouza gyuudon いっしょに　モリモリ　ぎょうざ牛丼 Together swelling swelling gyouza gyuudon Itsudemo nakayoshi sa- いつでも仲良しさー　 Always close friends- {Lambo}Ikuzo! {ランボ}行くぞ！ {Lambo}Let's go! {Lambo}Gyouza gyuudon! {I-Pin}gyouza gyuudon! {ランボ}ぎょうざ牛丼!　{イーピン}ぎょうざ牛丼! {Futari}Gyouza gyuudon SETTO! {Reborn}Omachi! {二人}ぎょうざ牛丼セーット!　{リボーン}［へぃ!おまち!］ {ambos}Gyouza gyuudon set! {Reborn}Both of you! Gyo from gyouza Gyouza is Japanese crescent-shaped pan-fried dumplings stuffed with minced porkand vegetables. Gyuudon is rice covered with beef and vegetables. Based on Vongola Family Song Carnival 4th track. The difference between both version is the middle talk. CD Version talk is... {Lambo}Gyuudon obake de jyu {ランボ}牛丼御化けでじゅ {Lambo}I am the gyuudon monster {I-Pin}I-Pin mo gyouza obake {イーピン}イーピンもぎょうざ御化け {I-Pin}I-Pin also, gyouza monster {Lambo}Saa {ランボ}さあ {Lambo}Come on Video Categoría:Character Song